An Eventful Halloween
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: "Your kids couldn't wait to trick-or-treat, could they?" Chlollie & JLA


**Trick-or-treat….for the second time! Aren't I amazing? First I update FTSH and then I post a Chlolliween one-shot. **

**This was something that I had on my mind and after the first draft I decided "why not?"**

**I hope you guys like it and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>The weather was according to the holiday they were in. The Halloween night was full of thunder, rain and creepy sounds that even though it made it hard for the kids to be on the street doing trick-or-treat, it helped the holiday charm. The party itself wasn't that bad. Everyone was wearing a beautiful costume and the decoration was full of fake skeletons, spiders, a few jack-o-lanterns, people laughing and sneaking up on each other. But Chloe didn't care about the weather, or the decorations, or the stupid adults acting like children – she was having a baby. Two, actually, since her husband had super sperm that impregnated her with two babies at once! She took a deep breath, a hand on her swollen stomach, and tried to stay calm. Chloe knew this wasn't Braxton Hicks. She had Braxton Hicks, these were worst! She had been feeling contractions since the middle of the afternoon, but she just ignored it, thinking that it was Braxton Hicks, now she knew that it really wasn't!<p>

"Chloe," Oliver called stepping into the balcony, wearing his typical Halloween costume, Robin Hood and she was his very large, very pregnant, Maid Marian. "You've been here for a good twenty minutes, is everything alright?"

Chloe winced slightly as another contraction hit.

"Chlo?"

"Do you promise to keep calm?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked already going into full panic mood.

"Keep. Calm," Chloe repeated more slowly.

"Alright, just tell me! Is it the babies?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm in labor!"

Oliver turned white as a ghost, eyes widening to a comical size.

"Oh, please, don't faint on me now, Ollie," she whined softly, remembering the time in Emil's office when the doctor said there were two babies and Oliver literally fainted.

He shook his head and immediately went over her, laying a hand on her stomach and other in the small of her back. "Are you sure? I mean…you had Braxton Hicks last week, can't those be confounded with the real thing?"

"Yes, Oliver, I'm sure," Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"Then let's have a baby," he grinned. "Two…babies!"

Chloe laughed before gasping and grabbing Oliver's shoulder as a contraction went through her. "We better hurry, I don't think it will take long for my water to break now, and I don't want it to be in the middle of the party!"

Oliver nodded and guided Chloe through the party until the elevator. "You're kidding right?" she mumbled. "We are not ridding an elevator, Oliver, not in this weather!"

"And why not?" he asked frowning.

"Oliver, there's a thunderstorm out there. If the lights go out, I'm not having these babies in the elevator!"

"Good thinking, can you handle the stairs?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oliver, Chloe! Are you going so soon? It's not even nine," the hostess of the party said coming towards them. She was the wife of one of Oliver's board member – she was the nicest one as far as Chloe could tell.

"Yes, Chloe is not feeling well," Oliver lied smoothly. "I better take her home, she needs plenty of rest!"

"Of course, dears, go, don't worry! I carry one baby and I was exhausted most of the time, I can only imagine with two. Thank you for coming," she smiled and turned on her heels, back to the party.

"Thanks, I really don't want paparazzi camping out in hospital grounds," Chloe sighed and Oliver chuckled.

It took some good half an hour to get to the hall were Oliver requested his car from the valley.

"It's getting worse," Chloe panted. "Oh my God, I'm having my children here," she swallowed.

"Chloe, relax and breathe," Oliver said. "We'll be in the hospital within minutes!"

"Do you need help?" a female voice asked behind them making them jump.

"Zatanna?" both exclaimed.

The sorceress smiled. "I see you're having your babies, Chlo," she grinned. "They'll be Halloween babies!" she almost squealed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fun!" she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt that I was needed," she shrugged innocently.

"Really, Z?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Where's Hal?" he asked, seeing as his best friend was dating her.

"He's trick-or-treating with his nephew and niece and I was keeping an eye out for you two," she smiled. "And these two," she added resting a hand against Chloe's stomach. "Oh! They're in a hurry!"

"I know," Chloe gasped grabbing Oliver's hand making him wince in return. "They're getting closer and closer!"

"Don't worry Chloe, you won't have them here!" Zatanna smiled. "You have time, but they will be born before midnight."

The valley came back with Oliver's car.

"Do you guys need anything?" Zatanna asked.

"If you could get my bag and the ones for the babies that are in our place…" Chloe trailed off.

"Sir, here's your car key," the valley approach Oliver handing him the car key and casting a curious glance in Chloe's way.

"Thank you," Oliver said. "Z, if you-…where did she go?" he blinked a few times looking at the spot where Zatanna was.

"Forget about Zatanna and take me to the hospital," Chloe growled.

Oliver helped Chloe into the passenger's seat and jogging he entered his side, making the car roar to life. In no time, he was breaking speed limits.

"Breathe," he coaxed as he dialed Emil's number.

"I'm trying," Chloe said panting. "Is Emil not picking up?"

"He's-…"

"_Oliver, what can I do for you?_" the doctor answered with a cheerful voice.

"Thank God, Emil! Are you in the hospital?"

"_Yes, why? Is everything ok?_" Emil asked confused with the panic laced into Oliver's voice.

"Chloe is in labor!"

"_Is this time for sure? Isn't there any way that it could be Braxton Hicks?_"

"I don't think so Emil," Oliver said.

"_Ok, has her water broken yet?_"

"No," Oliver said and in that same moment, Chloe gasped and looked down to her soaking dress. "I mean yes."

"_I'll have everything ready for when you get here,_" the doctor hung up and Oliver tossed the phone in the glove compartment.

He took Chloe's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It hurts Ollie. Badly," she whined panting.

"I know, Sidekick," he sighed.

"No you don't!" she yelled startling. "I'm the one having to push two human beings through my tiny hole. You do _not_ know how it hurts!"

Oliver gulped and nodded. "We're almost there; just think about the outcome, Sidekick. Our two perfect babies!"

"I can't think about that now, I'm in too much pain," she huffed and squeezed Oliver's hand as another contraction hit.

"Auch," he mumbled wincing slightly.

Chloe relaxed against her seat. "Mark my words, Queen, these are the last babies I'm having," she growled.

Oliver knew she didn't mean that so he just hummed in response.

"And you're lucky if I let you touch me after this," she went on. "_'Let's be adventurous and not use protection'_ you said and look at where that got me! Twenty-five and pregnant with twins. _Twins_, Oliver Queen. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're huge! These babies are huge. I'm going to break in the middle of their delivery."

"Then who's the drama Queen?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm having the babies! I can be a Drama Queen if I want too," she said gripping his hand tighter than before. "Oh my God, I hate you so much," she whimpered as the contraction hit.

They arrived at the emergencies and Emil was already waiting for them with a wheel chair, Zatanna by his side holding two baby bags and the Mommy bag. Oliver parked and Emil opened the door, helping Chloe into the wheel chair. "How are we feeling, Chloe?" he asked.

"Like I'm having Queen sized babies," she glared at Oliver.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently and Zatanna snickered.

"What did you do?" she yelled and pointing at her stomach. "This! Two babies, Oliver Queen. _Two_. It had to be two. It couldn't be one!"

Emil tried to hold his laughter as he wheeled Chloe into the hospital, straight to her private room. She already had two nurses there that quickly helped her out of her costume into those awful hospital gowns.

"Z, do me a favor and call the rest of the team," Oliver asked giving Zatanna his phone.

She held out a hand. "It's done already, they'll be here soon enough," she smiled setting down the bags on the couch. "Lois and Clark will take a few more minutes…I think they were in the middle of a treat, if you know what I mean!"

Oliver gagged. "Too much information," he shook his head.

"I'm going to the waiting room," Zatanna said and smiled at Chloe before leaving the room.

"Ollie," Chloe whimpered as she was settled into her bed.

"I'm here Professor," he said sitting on the chair next to the bed and intertwining their fingers. "Everything will be ok!"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

"Another contraction?" Oliver guessed.

"Not now," she shook her head. "Oliver, we are hours away of being parents…"

"It's not the time to freak out, Chloe," Oliver smiled.

"What if I'm not ready?" she asked terrified. "I don't know how to be a mother I…"

"Let me stop you right there," Oliver said and Chloe looked at him with teary eyes. "I know that you will do perfectly fine. I mean, just look at the wonderful job you do with the team," he chuckled. "You are practically everyone's mom!"

Chloe laughed. "But those are grown up kids. I have to raise these from scratch, what if I mess them up?"

"I? What about me, Sidekick? You're not alone!"

"I know, Ollie, but you'll be the perfect Dad," Chloe said. "You are wonderful with Mia, Bart looks up to you, and even Courtney searches your advices sometimes…"

"I'm just as clueless as you are when it comes to babies," he smiled sweetly pushing the strands of honey blonde hair over her eyes back. "We'll do just fine."

"Do you promise?"

"I do," he said kissing her forehead.

"Alright Chloe," the couple jumped, having forgotten that Emil was there. "You are currently 5 cm dilated, and things are progressing smoothly, so you'll have the babies in no time."

"That's all I need for an epidural, right?" Chloe asked hopefully. "If it was one baby, I really wouldn't mind but two…I need it…a lot!"

"Yes, you can have an epidural now," he smiled. "A nurse will be right in to do it!"

He said and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll check on you later," Emil said and left the room.

"Who do you think will be born first?" Oliver asked with a hint of a smile.

Chloe grinned. "The boy, I bet," she said. "Just so he can in the future say _'I'm older, I was born five seconds before you so I have rights'_."

Oliver laughed. "Perhaps," he agreed. "But I'm afraid our little girl will be as stubborn as you, maybe she exits the womb first!"

She laughed before sighing. "I'm glad the pregnancy is getting to an end, but at the same time I'm kind of sad…I won't feel my babies kicking our torturing my bladder…" she pouted.

"Well, we can fix that in a few months," Oliver smirked.

Chloe shot daggers at her husband. "Quiet, Queen. I'm still considering the sleeping in different rooms, thing. You won't get me pregnant that fast again. As soon as I'm cleared, I'm back on the strongest contraceptive and you are back to buying condoms!"

Oliver pouted.

"You're having two babies, Oliver. I think we'll have enough trouble for a good ten years before trying for a new one!"

His pout only intensified.

"Oh God…" Chloe shook her head and closed her eyes. "Go get me some ice chips, your pout is getting ridiculous!"

Oliver sighed and getting up he kissed her forehead before exiting the room for some ice chips. As soon as the door was closed a contraction hit making Chloe see stars while gripping the sheet between her fists. She panted slightly when it passed.

"Your kids couldn't wait to trick-or-treat, could they?" Lois amused voice said entering the room.

"Lo," Chloe exclaimed smiling brightly. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," the Lane-Kent scoffed. "These are my nephew and niece; I refuse to lose any milestone, especially their birth!"

Lois approached Chloe and sat on Oliver's previous seat. "How you're feeling?"

"I'm pregnant with two Queen sized babies, ready to come out at full force from my tiny little thing and you're asking me how am I?" Chloe didn't even give Lois time to respond. "I'm in pain, Lois! Serious pain!" she complained. "Where's that damn nurse with my epidural?" she groaned in pain.

"You need to breathe," Lois said. "Isn't that what they teach you in those Lamaze classes you took?"

"They're worthless and a waste of money," Chloe commented. "If you get pregnant, do not take them. They're also annoying. Oliver and I would try so hard not to laugh…"

"Dully noted," her cousin said.

"Who's out there?" Chloe asked.

"The whole team," Lois shrugged. "It's like a masquerade ball out there," she snickered. "Everyone is in costumes!"

"Why aren't you in a costume?" Chloe raised her eyebrows and Lois blushed.

"Clark and I…we were actually doing a private…trick or treat…"

"_Oooo_kay, you can stop there I get it," Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Oliver came back into the room, holding the glass of ice chips, following him was Mia who was dressed like Medusa. Lois burst out laughing.

"Nice costume kiddo," she eyed Mia who rolled her eyes. "Like the headband!"

In a childish act, Mia stuck her tongue at the Lane cousin and went to Chloe's other side. "How-…"

"If anyone else asks me how I'm feeling again…I'll punch them," Chloe threatened.

Mia simply made a motion of zipping her lips and smiled sweetly. Oliver smirked. "That's my seat Lane," he said turning to the brunette

"Get another one Robin Hoodie," she shrugged.

"That's my wife," he pointed at Chloe.

"So? She was my cousin before being your wife," Lois retorted.

"My babies," he pointed at Chloe's rounded stomach. "Dad beats Aunt anytime, so move!" he said cockily.

"Fine," Lois gave up and sat up. "I'm going to make Smallville get me some good coffee," she said. "I'll be back later," turning on her heels, Lois left the room.

"Ice chip?" he offered with a smile at Chloe who nodded and extended her hand to take an ice chip from the glass to her mouth. Sighing happily, she rested against the pillows, before gasping and taking both Mia and Oliver's hands while another contraction hit.

"God, I think I dilated more two centimeters just now!" she exclaimed as it passed.

"You're not the only one," Mia mumbled exercising her hand.

Chloe sighed in relief when a nurse for the epidural entered the room. She turned immediately pale with the size of the needle, but she just swallowed her fear and adverted her eyes trying to think of everything – except the huge needle about to pierce her skin.

In the waiting room, everyone was pacing on the floor, sitting sipping coffee or reading babies magazines.

"I want one," Lois sighed happily making Clark choke on his coffee and stutter. "I was half joking, but thanks for standing your point on the matter Smallville!" she said annoyed.

Clark turned pale and shook his head. _What the hell just happened?_ "I want kids, you just caught me be surprise," he smiled genuinely.

"Oh God, a mini-Lane with superpowers, the world is doomed," Dinah muttered flipping a page on the Fit Pregnancy magazine that actually had Chloe on the cover – the Queen's heirs were already famous and were not even born.

"In a few hours, we'll be Uncles and Aunts," Bart grinned, wearing his Speedy Gonzalez costume. "Super cool, I'm going to teach those kids plenty of stuff," he snickered.

"Hey, Aunty Z," AC teased and the sorceress just smiled in return. "What were you doing in the party?"

"I was not on the party," she shrugged. "I happen to love Halloween…"

"Figures," Lois muttered and Zatanna ignored her.

"…and since I always knew those kids were going to come out on the Halloween night, I was just keeping watch," she finished with a devious grin.

"Can you image?" Courtney laughed, wearing a Mermaid costume. "Those kids are going to throw the biggest Halloween parties ever. Being their birthday and all."

"I can't wait to see them," Lois said. "They're going to be so adorable…God, why doesn't she pop them out now?"

"Calm down, Aunty Lo," Dinah laughed. "Having a baby takes time. She's having two! I can't help but admire her," she sighed and rubbed her seven month bump.

"How's the little bat?" Lois asked and Dinah glared.

"Don't call my kid Little Bat," she growled.

"Hey, you're the one impregnated by Batman," Lois snickered and Dinah glare intensified.

"At least I'm not pregnant with an alien child like you will be," she said standing up. "I'm getting some tea."

Clark shook his head while Lois just shot daggers at Dinah. "Bitch. If she wasn't pregnant…"

"Lois!" Clark called before his wife ranted a few profanities against the female league member. "Ignore Dinah and her hormones, please," he kissed her temple but Lois just kept glaring at Dinah's walking figure.

Everyone just snickered at the two women and got back to what they were doing.

"I'm changing, I don't want to meet the kids like this," Bart winked and disappeared coming back in a few seconds in his regular attired and eating a caramel apple.

"Hey, I want one too," Courtney whined.

"Go get it, these are really good," Bart moaned. "It's in LA," he shrugged.

Courtney glared at the speedster before in a blink of an eye taking the sweet from him and giving a bite.

"That was my apple!" he whined.

"What now, Snow White?" Carter growled annoyed with the two teens. "Go get a new one!"

Bart just stuck his tongue at Courtney who wiggled her eyebrows deviously and in a huff the young member was gone and back with a brand new caramel apple. "Hey Z, what's your favorite thing to do on Halloween?" Bart asked.

"You mean, besides playing tricks on some people?" Zatanna smirked. "Eating candy and carve jack-o-lanterns!"

"So you do not fly on a broom then?" AC teased and Bart almost choked on his apple with laughter.

"Careful AC," Zatanna said in a sing-song voice. "This Halloween isn't over yet…"

AC lost the funny expression he was wearing. "I'm going to check on Dinah," he swallowed and quickly got up running like a bat from hell from the waiting room.

"How much long can this take?" Vic asked exasperated.

Everyone sighed, it was nearly impossible to know when the babies would be born.

"It's time," Zatanna said with sparkling eyes, interrupting Lois and making everyone look at her with invisible question marks hanging over their heads.

No one understood Zatanna until Emil came running into the room and Mia was literally expelled from there.

"They're coming," the teenager said excited. "They're finally coming!"

* * *

><p>Chloe was tired, about to faint of exhaustion but she just couldn't stop looking at her children. She was actually crying – of happiness and Emil said that it was a regular occurrence, do to the hormone concentration. She was holding her little boy – Connor – while Oliver was completely taken by the girl – Laura.<p>

"They're so perfect," he whispered looking from one baby to the other.

Both babies were wrapped around a warm blanket, the boy in a cute blue one and the girl in pink. After they showed how powerful their lungs could be, they calmed down as they were settled into their parents arms.

"She has your nose," Oliver laughed quietly mesmerized by the perfect baby girl on his arms. "Lips and ears too…"

Chloe smiled. "Well, Connor is your copy, Ollie," she kissed her baby's head.

"We did well," Oliver grinned looking at Chloe.

"That we did," she grinned back. "I can believe that I'm already holding them. It seems like yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant…nine months pass so fast!"

"Yeah, but just thin all the stuff that we can look forward too. The first Christmas, first words, first steps…first everything…"

Chloe smiled sweetly, before a soft knock on the door interrupted their little moment. Lois peaked. "Can we meet them?" she asked and Chloe nodded.

Letting out a little squeal she entered the room followed by Clark, Zatanna and Hal. Lois immediately attached herself to Chloe's side. "He's so cute," she gushed.

"She's so perfect," Zatanna whispered seeing the baby girl.

"Man, you are going to have some boy trouble in the future," Hal said.

"Don't I know that," Oliver said not taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter.

"Congratulations guys," Clark smiled. "They're both beautiful!"

"Yeah, cuter and more adorable than you two," Lois chuckled. "Can I hold him?"

Chloe nodded. "Carefully, watch his little head," she warned.

Lois scoffed. "Please, I've been reading," she said picking the baby carefully from his mother's arms. "I'm going to be the perfect Aunty, these kids are going to love me!" she whispered cockily.

"Do you want to hold her Z?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," she said excitedly and with almost like she did it all her life, she took Laura from her father and cuddled her to her. "Aren't you the most adorable baby I ever saw?" Zatanna smiled at the baby.

"Actually, we're glad you're here, Chloe and I want to ask you a question," Oliver said sitting next to Chloe and kissing her forehead.

"Yes, we were wondering if you, Clark and Lois, would be Connor's godparents and if you, Zatanna and Hal, would be Laura's godparents," Chloe said.

"You're kidding?" Lois said excitedly making the baby stir in her lap. "Of course. Yes!"

"Count me in," Clark grinned.

"I could never say no to that," Zatanna said. "It would be an honor!"

"I would be mad if you didn't ask me," Hal said brushing a finger along Laura's rosy cheekbone.

The couple smiled in content and Chloe snuggled into Oliver's side yawning. A knock on the door and Emil stepped in. "I'm sorry guys but there's a full team out here who wants to meet the new additions, and since Chloe needs her rest I suggest you make this quick. Tomorrow is another day!"

Reluctantly Lois and Zatanna gave the babies back to their parents and with promises to come back the next day full of presents, they left the room with the respective man. Right after they left, Bart, Dinah, Victor, Mia, Courtney and Carter stepped into the room, gushing all over the babies.

"Hey guys, where's AC?" Chloe asked as she helped Mia hold Connor.

The team exchanged a few knowing glances.

"AC teased Zatanna about her being a real witch on Halloween – you know with the flying on the broom thing – and she didn't like it," Bart shrugged.

"They never learn," Oliver mumbled.

"Ollie," Chloe called and Oliver kissed her knuckles.

"Yes, Mommy?" he smiled.

"Happy Halloween," she wished.

"It was indeed a very happy Halloween my love…"


End file.
